As is known, a helicopter tail rotor substantially comprises a hub connected angularly to the rotor drive shaft, and a number of blades fixed to and projecting radially from the hub.
The hub typically comprises a substantially cylindrical central body, in turn comprising an axial through hole for the drive shaft, and a number of integral outer radial supporting arms, each defining a fastening seat for connection of a respective blade.
Each blade is normally fitted on one end with a fastening member for connection to a relative arm on the hub. More specifically, the fastening member is typically C-shaped, and comprises opposite parallel end portions connected releasably to one end of the relative blade to define a closed through seat with the blade, and a connecting portion for connecting the end portions and fitted through the fastening seat of the relative arm on the hub.
Known hubs of the above type are extremely bulky and heavy, and therefore difficult to manage when fitting and removing the rotor to and from the helicopter. This is mainly due to the supporting arms, which greatly increase the radial size of the hub.